


Applause

by planetundersiege



Series: Hance month 2018 [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Applause, Funny, Hance - Freeform, Hance Month 2018, Hancemonth2018, M/M, Married Hance, Oneshot, Voltron, prompt, show, showman, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hance month 2017: Day 17: ShowmanThey have a show, a good one.





	Applause

“Okay, guys, gals and nonbinary pals. It’s finally time”, Lance said as he stood on the stage and held the mic. “It’s time for my show now, made by me, for you. Today you will see tricks, songs, dance and comedy sketches, it will be a show like no other. But before we start, dead crowd, let me present to you my husband and assistant, Hunk!”.

Lance smiled as he turned to the side and saw Hunk enter the stage, wearing a yellow tuxedo with a blue top hat, the exact opposite of Lance’s clothes. He had a blue tuxedo, and a yellow hat, to show that they were together, and, it looked neat at a show like this.

The applause was amazing, all the clapping and excited shooting made Lance’s heart beat faster and faster, it felt a bit like it was trying to break out of his chest. All of him was happily shaking, the adrenaline spread and he got even happier. This was his show, they wanted to see him, the audience loved him, and Hunk. He never thought it’d be this great when he and Hunk just started with shows, but here they are now.

Lance walked up to Hunk, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then smirked.

“Okay, time for the first performance!”.


End file.
